


Faking it

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Spike and Buffy fight. Spike talks. Can Buffy hear him?





	Faking it

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Hils, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Death-Marked Love](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Death-Marked_Love). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Death-Marked Love collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/deathmarkedlove/profile).

A large black shadow moved over Buffy’s head and she ducked. It staked the vampire, using his left hand and spun to face Buffy, leather jacket billowing all around him. A small smile played at the corners of Buffy’s lips, then she remembered. She didn’t like Spike.  
*I don’t like him. That jumpy thing wasn’t even remotely attractive. Well, maybe a little *

“What are you doing here, Spike?”  
Spike shrugged “I was bored. I came to slay a vampire.”  
Buffy cocked her head and raised her eyebrows “Possibly the most unconvincing thing you’ve ever said. I didn’t need your help”  
Spike scoffed “I must say I’m shocked, Slayer. You think I would help you?”  
*Spike, old boy, who are you trying to convince? *

Buffy wrinkled her nose “Well, no but…”  
*He wasn’t helping me? *

“I don’t have time for this. I’m going to slay more vampires, for my own personal pleasure.”  
Buffy scowled as he walked away. “Typical” Buffy muttered under her breath  
Spike spun around. “What’s typical?”  
Buffy sighed. “Men always just walk away.”  
Spike nodded. “Oh. G’night Slayer”  
He took her hand and playfully kissed it. Buffy smiled and blushed, and felt her legs wobble underneath her. Spike winked and began to walk again.  
“Let’s fight, Spike. I haven’t had a good fight for a long time”  
The vampire stopped and dramatically turned around, a large smile on his face. “My pleasure”  
Buffy adopted fighting stance as did Spike and they circled, clenching fists. They both kept their eyes locked, but neither attacked. They just circled.  
*What’s he thinking? *

Spike blinked back his usual thoughts of the Slayer  
*I’m not in love with her. I’m not in love with her *

Buffy attacked first, and twirled, trying to catch him on the chin, but he grabbed her leg and pushed her to the ground.  
He soon found himself on the ground to when the Slayer swiped her leg round and caught his knees, knocking his legs out from under him. Buffy flipped up and jumped to avoid a similar swipe of the vampire’s leg.  
“You are way too predictable, Spike”  
Spike stood up and swung for the Slayer catching her on the jaw.“I’m sorry, what was that?”  
Buffy smiled and hit back, twice as hard, and grabbed his arm, swinging him into a tree  
“Bloody hell, Slayer”  
Spike staggered backward and fell over a headstone. Buffy stifled a giggle and ran to see if Spike was hurt  
*Why do I care? *

“Are you alri…”  
Spike had been faking it and had tackled her against the same tree that she’d used seconds before. Spike stood back, ready to catch the punch he expected her to throw, and watched as she slumped to the floor, eyes closed.

A smile crossed his face, as he realised the Slayer was using his own trick.  
“Very good, Pet. You nearly had me fooled. Come on. Let’s fight”  
His smile dimmed and he moved closer  
“Buffy? Come on, stop playing”  
She laid still, eyes closed  
Panic set in and he knelt beside her  
“Are you okay?”  
He shook her slightly, and rubbed a hand over his face when she didn’t respond.  
*What have I done? *

His voice took on a desperate tone as he shook her and tried to wake her  
“Buffy! Wake up. I was just playing. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”  
*Spike, you wanker *

He grabbed her hand and rubbed it. She was getting cold lying on the grass.  
“Buffy, please. Wake up.”  
Rain began spattering onto her face and he wiped away the drops. Lifting her carefully into his arms, he ran for the nearest cover. A larger tree provided enough shelter to make sure she was dry. His crypt was in one of the other cemeteries and he didn’t fancy his chances of not being dust, if he went to Giles.He sat down with Buffy in his arms and moved her so she had her head in his lap. He leaned forward to remove his duster, and covered her up with it.  
“Buffy, pet. I’m sorry. You’ve got to wake up. Everyone will miss you.” He paused “I’ll miss you”  
Spike stroked her hair, as she lay still. He could feel her heart beat, and her chest was rising and falling, but she was unconscious.

“Buffy. I love you. I need you. Wake up”  
Spike kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes to blink back tears.  
“I love you, Buffy. I’m sorry”  
He rubbed his hand over his face again  
“Gotcha”  
Spike looked down to see Buffy smiling at him.  
“Bloody Hell, Slayer.” Spike jumped up, letting Buffy’s head fall to the ground. “What’s your problem? I thought you were really hurt”  
Buffy giggled  
“Well, I wasn’t. I heard you.”  
Spike scowled  
“Yeah well that stuff was all heat of the moment. I didn’t mean any of it”  
Buffy smiled  
“Now that’s unconvincing”  
*Just tell me you love me, Spike *

“Sod off, Slayer”  
Spike walked away, cursing the girl he’d just declared his love for.  
“Bloody slayer”

Buffy watched him go, and she frowned.   
*Nice one, Buffy. You could have just told him you loved him back. *

She hesitated, before picking up his duster and putting it on.   
“Spike! Come back!”  
Spike growled  
“Bugger off.”  
“You left your duster”  
Spike ignored her. Buffy caught up and walked backwards in front of him  
“I’m sorry I laughed at you”  
“Leave me alone, Slayer. I’m serious”  
*Cor, she looks great in my jacket *

Buffy carried on walking backwards in front of him, occasionally checking behind her to check her step.  
“Please stop walking and talk to me”  
“No. Just piss off, Buffy”  
She stopped in her tracks when he said her real name.  
“You just called me Buffy”  
Spike shrugged, and stopped walking  
“It’s your bloody name, innit?”  
Buffy cocked her head, trying to gain eye contact. Spike looked away  
*I love it when she tips her head like that *

“Yeah, but you call me Slayer”  
Spike rolled his eyes  
“Your point being?”  
Buffy shrugged  
“I don’t have a point. I just liked being called Buffy.”  
Spike laughed, and then remembered he was being annoyed.  
“Xander calls you Buffy. Red calls you Buffy. Rupert calls you Buffy. Everyone calls you Buffy.”  
The blonde women leaned forward  
“You don’t. I liked you calling me Buffy”  
*Walk away, Spike. *

“Well, that’s good then. Now sod off. I’m sure you have someone else to torment”  
Buffy watched him push past her and she stared after him, in shock.  
“You are the single most annoying person I’ve ever met”  
Buffy called after him. He raised two fingers at her and carried on.  
“Come back here. I’m not done talking”  
Spike shouted back to her  
“I am.”  
Buffy smiled at how stubborn he was being, and ran in the opposite direction, as fast as she could.

Spike rounded a corner in the path of the cemetery, cursing himself and the Slayer.  
*Big Bad? That was pathetic. Should’ve just told her again. *

“Bloody Slayer. Bloody woman. Bloody Buffy”  
He came back to the tree that he’d thrown Buffy against, and leaned back against it.  
“What is wrong with that woman?”  
He drummed mindlessly on the side of the tree  
“Bloody Slayer. Should’ve just told her.”  
A hand stopped his finger from drumming, and he froze.  
“I thought you were done talking.”  
He recognised the voice, but daren’t move to look at the person holding his hand.  
“Are you listening to me again, Buffy?”  
He looked down at his hand, and saw the slayers small hands gripping his, but she was still hidden behind the tree.  
“Yeah. Should’ve told me what?”  
Spike sighed and slumped to the floor. He heard Buffy sit down on the other side of the tree.  
“Bugger off, Slayer.”  
Buffy laughed  
“Let go of my hand then.”  
Spike smiled  
*Busted! *

Buffy laughed again  
Spike took an un-needed breath  
“I’m bloody pissed off with you, Buffy”  
He could tell Buffy was pretending to pout. He’d seen her do it before.  
“Well, I’m bloody pissed off with you too.” Buffy said, mocking his accent.  
Spike watched as Buffy entwined her fingers with his.  
“Oh that’s right, blame Spike.”  
“You wouldn’t talk to me”  
“I said what I wanted to say”  
“I was unconscious”  
Spike smiled  
“You heard every word. You heard me being a poofter and worrying about you never waking up again. You heard me say I loved you, and you laughed at me. That’s why I’m pissed off”  
Buffy scooted around the tree, so he could see her.  
“I’m sorry.” She paused “I liked it”  
Spike stared up at the sky  
“Liked what?”  
“Everything you said, because…” Buffy stopped mid sentence  
“What? Because I look like the biggest Nancy on the face of this earth?”  
“No. Because when you pretended to be hurt, I was going to say the exact same thing to you”  
Spike looked at Buffy and raised his eyebrows  
“Really?”  
Buffy nodded  
“So tell me now, pet”  
The slayer focused on a spot on the floor  
“I love you. I need you”  
Buffy leant towards Spike, who opened his mouth to respond, and silenced him with a passionate kiss.

The End


End file.
